elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hist
|The Hist}} The Hist are a race of sentient trees that are said to have once been spread over a wide area of Nirn, but are now almost solely confined to Black Marsh.The Annotated Anuad Some claim that they are the most ancient race on Nirn.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh They are associated with the Argonians, who venerate them, but they are not worshipped in the traditional sense of the term.Varieties of Faith: The Argonians Information on the Hist is scarce, as the Argonians do not readily share such information with others, and may even view such sharing as a betrayal of their race.Sacred Places Biology The Hist are a kind of tree in appearance. Some say the Hist are mobile,The Argonian Mating Ritual although this has not been verified beyond rumor. They draw water not only as a source of nourishment, but also a repertoire of memories, although this may be figurative.A Shallow Pool The Hist are interconnected with each other, and can communicate with one another through that link.How We Came to Coldharbour They also communicate with those who ingest Hist Sap in the right manner,The Lost Communion and are considered by Argonians to be a part of them, on a level that is potentially biological.Path of the Pilgrim Hist Sap The Hist produce a sap that is used by Argonians in a variety of cultural practices, as well as which stimulating particular growth patterns in the Argonian, which determine its gender. The sap also induces visions for Argonians, who treat these as sacred experiences.Tribes of Murkmire: Miredancers It is also prized by other races as an ingredient,Dominion Troops General Order 719a List of Instructions and tainted samples can function as a hallucinogen.Events of "Infiltration" In sufficient quantities, the sap is poisonous to all races. History Argonians consider the Hist to be the source of all life. According to the Anuad, they are mentioned as being one of the two forms of life to emerge from the ruin of the Twelve Worlds, the other being the Ehlnofey. It is also claimed that the Hist originated from Oblivion, although it is possible that they merely fled there to escape the decimation of their realm on Nirn. Since Umbriel also came from Oblivion, the trees in Umbriel could be cousins of the Hist. The trees from Clavicus Vile's realm are vaguer than the Hist, not as intelligent or maybe simpler. But like the Hist, they can form their sap into different things, and they can shape life, change its form. part one chapter seven At some point in history, much of the Hist's realm on Mundus disappeared. Some claim this happened as a result of the Ehlnofey wars, although other sources claim that the Hist were decimated later, when the Dwemer chopped them down for wood. There is an account of the Hist of Haj Uxjith taking its Argonians and fleeing to Oblivion to avoid this fate in the "ancient past," which may refer to the event mentioned in the Anuad. The Hist brought Argonians back to Black Marsh to defend against the Oblivion Crisis at the end of the Third Era, directing them in attacks that defeated Mehrunes Dagon's forces, and then on to the subsequent invasion of Morrowind following the Red Year. A rogue Hist was part of the creation of Umbriel in the early Fourth Era. Culture The Hist do not have a distinct culture of their own that has been disclosed in any great depth. In theory the link they share allows them to operate in unison, suggesting a monolithic mindset. On occasions divergent opinions emerge among the Hist. This results in them being "purged" from the other Hist, as was done by the Hist of Lilmoth in the Third Era. Relationship to the Argonians The Argonians revere the Hist, considering them to be both their prior existence and their afterlife.Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II: The SeedRemember Me The Hist form part of many Argonian cultural rituals, as well as forming a central part of Argonian tribal village life. It is possible that the Hist form the root of their social structure, with each village forming around a single Hist tree.Interview with Three Argonians in Shadowfen Argonians claim the ability to communicate with the Hist, although precise practices for doing so vary from tribe to tribe of Argonians. This communication takes on the significance of religious guidance for Argonians.Loremaster's Archive: From Argonian to SaxhleelThe Fruit and the Stone The Hist play a central part in an Argonian's coming-of-age ceremony, whereby they ingest Hist sap, and are formally named.Myths and Legends of the HistKeshu the Black Fin It is also possible that the ingestion of sap also affects the social awareness of Argonians,The Strange Case of Ja-Reet although this may be a function of Argonian society in general. Some Argonians also believe that the Hist guide their choice of mate.The Hist's Fire This has been recorded as an annual event by some scholars, although accounts of individual couplings exist. In extreme circumstances, the Hist have communicated with the entire Argonian race, as well as altering large numbers of them when they ingest Hist sap. This was done during the Oblivion Crisis, where the Hist recalled many Argonians to Black Marsh and invaded the Oblivion Gates, closing them, and co-ordinated the later invasion of Morrowind. It is possible that the Hist feel the need for Argonians around them and consider them their "children," but this may be a literary device. Gallery Black Marsh Hist Tree Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of a Hist Tree for . Hist Grove card art.png|A Hist Grove. Appearances * * * * * * de:Hist es:Árbol del hist fr:Hist it:Hist ru:Хист uk:Хіст Category:Lore Category:Races